Secrets of the Sand
by Konoha's sexy flower
Summary: Haruno Sakura,age 16,is assigned to spy and protect someone she hasnt seen since the Chuunin exams.Hes the leader of the village of the sand, his name, Sabaku No Gaara.GaaSaku pairing
1. Chapter 1

**_A/n-_** ok, i never actually thought about doing a story like this, but after i read a couple of stories my friend sent me, i though, 'yeah, sasuke's cute, but Gaara's cuter!' and yes, i am a Sasuke fan, not fangirl, but fan, and i realize how hot Gaara is after all, so lets see if i got the magic for this story. (yes i know how dumb the chapter's name is, sorry! (;o)

**Chapter 1 - I love the sand!**

**Sakura's POV**

It has been 3 years since Sasuke left, which means it has been 3 years since i began training with Tsunade, i have one day left training with her, because i am   
getting too strong to handle, and i am passing Tsunade in not only smarts, but strength, power, chakra, and beauty...ESPECIALLY BEAUTY! It is unfortunate  
really, now i have more Fanboys, than i have clothing, and trust me, when Sasuke left, Ino re-became my b-f-f, and THAT GIRL KNOWS HOW TO SHOP!  
Her whole life revolves around three things, me(her b-f-f), Shikamaru(her boyfriend), and shopping.

--

**Normal POV**

It's now 5:30 AM and Haruno Sakura is beginning to awaken. She lies in bed, wearing her pink silk p.j.s and the covers no longer covering her body, her eyes flutter open. Sakura stands up and walks over to her curtains, she pulls them open and stares at the Sakura tree, just barely blossoming in her yard. She sighs. She walks to the bathroom and turns on the water, and on hot too.

Sakura goes to her closet and pulls out her clothing and sets them on the raque by the shower. She then takes off her pjs, and steps in the shower.

The water quickly speeds down her body, like a car being chased by the cops,(sorry, there arent cars there) her pink hair flows over her back, slowly taking in  
the water, she decided today she was going to cut her hair, it's already down to her lower backside, she wanted and liked it short, why? She did not know, but  
Ino said longer hair suited her, anyone elses opinion was the same, but she liked it short.

After she got out of the shower, and dressing, she was wearing a white shirt, and a pink short skirt. She had on her pink sandles as well, she put in her headband,  
and in pulled the bangs out of her face. She had a well curved body, even the jerkiest most stuck up guy, couldn't help but stare, she found it quite amusing to   
watch a guy stare at her, mouth hanging and needing a mop thanks to all of the drool.

**'Good morning!'** Her Inner Sakura had finally awoken, to ruin herself's day.

_'Hn.'_

**'You always say that, why are you/myself so cold, i didn't do anything, it was that damn Sasu--'**

_'SHUT UP OR DIE!'_ Sakura mentally punched her in the face, and nearly broke her inner self's jaw.

**'Ouch! Ok, you will kill me if i don't'** Inner Sakura ran off with her dreaded life hanging along side her, and Sakura sighed.

"I'm going to kill her one day..." Sakura stood up and right on cue, the doorbell wrang. When Sakura opened it, she saw Naruto. It was only 6:00 in the morning, what in Kami's name was he doing up? He never woke up this early unless someone walked in on him and dangled Ramen under his nose!

Yawns"Hey Sakura, umm, Tsunade-sama wanted me to come here and tell you she wants you to come by her office...NOW, how she got me up, the usual, hanging Ramen underneath me...speaking of which, i need to go get some for reafast, im taking Hinata to a romantic dinner tonight." yes, Naruto finally realized Hinata's love for himself, and he found his love for her shortly after. 

"Thank You Naruto-kun, go get some sleep, and eat, AND TAKE A SHOWER, YOU STINK!"

"YOU TOO!" Naruto threw back.

"YEAH, BUT IN TOTALLY DIFFERENT WAYS DOBE!"

"Oh, you mean i smell bad..."

"DUH! WHA'D YOU THINK I MEANT?...Wait, don't answer that...I dont wanna know."

"Fine, whatever, i'll catch you later"

"See Ya." Naruto left her house, and a majorly confused girl too. "But, what would Tsunade want with me?"

----At Tsunade's office---

"Geez, where's Sakura, i thought she'd be her by now" as if on cue, her door exploded onto the ground, and a pink haired Kunoichi(sp?) burst into the room.  
She picked up the door and slammed it into the wall, causing the walls to crack alittle and causing a certain femal blonde Hokage to wince, being glad she was  
not the walls or door, then sakura bolted on a bunch of locks, and locked them all.

Sakura was panting, "Sorry '-huff-' I '-pant-' Fanboys...'-pant-'...looking good today..'-wheeze-'...pain!" Sakura slid onto the floor resting.

"Wish i was ther to see it, then" Sakura gave a deadly glare to her soon-to-be former teacher.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... So, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, please sit."

"Encase you haven't noticed, i'm already sitting.." Sakura and Tsunade chuckled.

"Ok then, anyways, this is a sort of spy/body gaurd thing, i want you to spy on the leader of the village of the sand, while protecting/healing him, since of course,  
he may be in danger, and he's important."

"Yay, i just love the sand..." she said sarcastically, "Since when is Gaara important? He's cold blooded, possessive, cruel, intimadating, smart, deadly, mean, and sraight-forwardly evil!"

"How do you know him? An old boyfriend perhaps?" Tsunade raised an eyesbrow, while Sakura crinkled her nose, in disgust, and furrowed her brow.

"I don't think so. He's the one who physically damaged Lee-san, the one whom' you had to spend weeks maybe even months trying to heal!"

"Oh, okay, well you will, bacause he has helped us all out many times before, you will protect him and heal him and his village, and you will also try to find out if  
there is any changes to betray Konoha. Understood? This is a b-class mission, can you handle it, you will be alone."

"Have i ever failed a mission? I have always been alone, but i am used to A-rank missions, so this will be eaisier than said."

"uuhun, you will be there for about a year or two, and will be living with Kazekage and his family."

"You mean I will be living with Gaara, Kunkuro, and Temari, for more than 1 year?"

"Yes"

"I accept, but this sucks ass..."

"Hey, respect me the little while you have, jounin, and you are an ANBU mamber, don't start pouting on me!"

"Yes Ma'am..."

**'HELL YEAH! SUN BATHING, FINALLY A TAN!' Inner Sakura screamed**

_'We, are going on a mission, and it's in the dessert, we'll be burned to a crisp baka..'_

**'Party pooper' inner stuck out her tounge.**

_'Put that thing back in your mouth, or i'll rip it off.'_

**'yikes!' inner quickly yanked back her tounge.**

"When do I leave?" Sakura asked after battling whether Inner should keep her tounge or not.

"At noon, you might want to hurry back, it's already eight, and you still haven't eaten."

"Crap, why is everything always short notice, pft, you hang out with Kakashi too much."

"What, why didn't you call him sensai, wait, is it because of that Sasu--"

"You don't want to finished that sentence, or do you want to see why they think i will/did surpass you?"

"mumbles yeah, whatever, NOW GET GOING, and you might want to hurry, Ino is on her way, unless you want to buy a completely new wardrobe  
for your trip?" Tsunade smirked, and Sakura paled, said, "gulp' bye-bye" then poofed back to her own place.

----11:59, almost noon---

"There, 3...2...1...GOOOOO!" Sakura took off running, and waved her goodbyes.

She was going really fast, no less, she would be there the next day, no one could ever keep up with her, whether it be walking, jogging, or running, she was  
just too fast, she quite frankly like it, she didn't have to hear Ino screaming on and on about how cute a dress or Shiakamaru was, if she ever talked about Shika,  
Sakura ran off fast than you could say, 'genin' which was really fast.

By the end of the day, Sakura wasn't tired at all, she never even broke a sweat, but she knew after about a week or so, she would get tired, so she set up camp, and ate her dinner. She had surprise weapons all over her, in her 'lip gloss' or 'eye shadow' or even a fake purse she would sometimes carry around, had hidden weapons in them.

Sakura heard a rustling in the bushes, but she didn't even flinch, not one musle moved, she just acted as though she didn't ever hear it, and if anyone ever thought she never heard it, they were greatly mistaken. She could hear a sound from 6 miles or more away, with Naruto, and hinata combined, she had to learn. Naruto was easy to hear, so when Hinata and Naruto started going out, Sakura had to put up with almost hearing nothing, and DEFINATLY hearing everything. She easily heard more than supported. Hinata helped her hear from very far away, Naruto, he sort of helped, by making it go from quiet to LOUD in less than 1 kilo-sec.

She felt someone trying to mask themselves, they would have done a great job, if it weren't Sakura down there.

So Sakura decided to speak up,"You can come out now, i feel, hear and sense you, you cannot hide from me." absolute silence. This annoyed Sakura to the bones, so she decided to scare the living crap out of them, she pulled out her 'lip gloss', and threw it torwards the person, he was sitting in a tree, and he saw the 'lip gloss' come torwards him, he never noticed what was inside the 'lipgloss' and just thought, 'Pft, women...' then "BBOOOOOMMM!" the branch he was on had made contact with the lip gloss, and the brach broke, throwing off the man, in front of Sakura.

When he awoke, nearly 2 seconds later, he groaned and opened his red/black eyes, just to see twinkling green ones, and a smug, smirking girl, who said, "Why hello again,--"

-'----'-  
A/n- i hope that was good enough, let me know if it sounds like i was copying, sorry if it did, but i didn't, and i dont own Sakura, or any others, if i did, would i be writing fanfictions about it, or making it into something acutally worth while? Thought so. R&R PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n- **sorry for the wait, and thanks for reviewing, oh and by the way, if you can't review nicely, DON'T REVIEW AT ALL...Thank you!

**RECAP**

When he awoke, nearly 2 seconds later, he groaned and opened his red/black eyes, just to see twinkling green ones, and a smug, smirking girl, who said, "Why hello again,--"

**END RECAP**

**Chapter 2- The Truth**

"Why Hello again, Uchiha Itachi-sama" Sakura smoothed out the words, she knew he would try to find her, and she knew why.

"Glad you still remember me, Haruno-san" Itachi growled, then sat up and smirked.

"What do you want with me? And call me Sakura, please." Sakura spoke, a little annoyed her mission was being delayed.

"You should know, we still have the agreement right?"Itachi asked, "about Sasuke, my _darling_ little brother?"

"You could hardly call him darling, but yes."

"Good, you remember the reason I'm after him, right Sakura-san?"

"Hn, unfortunatly the truth is always one step ahead of you, we know the truth for me, is that he killed my parents...why? I'll never understand, but encase you forgot, you never actually told me your reason--" sakura scratched out.

"Well, I'll tell you,

_FLASHBACK_

'_Itachi-nii-kun! Wait up!_'

'_Hn. What little brother..._'

'_Well, I was wondering if you could train me today?' Sasuke asked with anticipation._

'_You know I can't, not today, with all the work I go through, I may never have any chance of even training myself!' Itachi chuckled, walked up to Sasuke_,_ flicked him on the forhead, and bent down to his height, 'Sorry though.'_

'_It's ok..but if all the work went away, all the people went away, you'd be free, right? And you'd be able to train with me, right?'_

'_Yeah, I guess, but it's not like we can kill them or anything, besides, they're just doing what they think is good for us, you know? They really care about us, especially you.'_

'_But, why me? You're the one who smart and strong, you could use the Sharingan when you were my age? But I can't even form one of the commas, why me?'_

'_Because, you have more power, strangth, and ability than me. Not to mention, with all of the training you keep doing, you're already smarter than I was when I was your age._

_Cheer up little bro! We all love you, you only think you're slow, but you're not, trust me, you're not.'_

_2 Days later_

_Itachi was walking home with a little smile on his face, he finished his work early, and he would be able to keep the promise he held with his little brother. _

_He sat perched on the street light looking around, everyone was dead, the first person he thought of was Sasuke, was he alright, how did this happen, and who did this and why?_

_Itachi ran back to his home, to see if his parents were ok, he saw blood splattered on the wall, and Sasuke standing there with a smirk on his face, he dropped the kunai._

_He turned around to see his brother standing in the doorway, his brother had the Sharingan activated, and he fell into a slumber. _

_While in the slumber, he had changed everything around, he actually knew how to use the Sharingan, all three commas swirled into place, and he changed it all around._

_He made it look like Itachi was the one who did it, he knew Itachi loved his family, and his family him, but Sasuke didn't care, Sasuke had erased his own memory and made it look in his own mind, as if Itachi did it. _

_When he came out of the Sharingan, he had forgotten all of the sharingan, and jutsu, accept a couple of course. _

_Within the next week, he had toled everyone in Kanoha that Itachi did it, and they believed him, then, a few years late._

_END FLASHBACK_

Orochimaru found the truth, and told Sasuke about it, he remembered it all, that was the day that Sasuke left to work for Orochimaru, to keep his secret safe from the world, and away from you, Haruno Sakura."

"Well, normally I wouldn;t believe it, but you seem to be more trustworthy than Sasuke, and I have no proof that you killed anyone, accept the people who tried to kill you first...

Our deal is still on, but, I get to do the final blow...

He hurt me, a lot, killed my family, kill my heart, although I don't try to show it, and sent everyone I love, into a spiral of depression... He's a liar, a murderer, and worst of all, the man I loved and still to love, but none the less, I **_will _**kill him."

Itachi nodded, "Yes, also if you are ever in trouble, call my name, I'll be there, no matter what" so he turned around, and dissapeared into thin air.

It was already 9:00 when they had finished the chat, now knowing the truth, she vowed revenge, she wouldn't give in, her life and honor depended on it.

(And sorry everyone, I know, this is all SO OOC-ish, but I couldn't help it hehe! sweatdrops)

When she finished packing, she relized how close she actually was, she could smell the sand already. So she forced all her chakra to her feet, jumped on a tree, and sped off.

It was now 4:30 pm, and Sakura was getting closer to her destination, she could smell fear though, and a little blood, this got her worried, she sped up, not care that her close were gtting torn at her dangerous speed.

She stopped perfactly in her tracks, and held her breath, there was the City, the Suna, village of the Sand. Only one problem–

- - - - -

**A/n-** there, R&R and make suggestions, please, I don't want writers block, so here we go, I hope you guys liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n–** Ok, I love all the reviews, and I need your guys' help, I need to know, should I leave every chapter on a cliffe, or make a couple of them finish without suspense, ah, well, let me know!

**RECAP**

She stopped perfactly in her tracks, and held her breath, there was the City, the Suna, village of the Sand. Only one problem–

**END RECAP**

**Chapter 3- War**

Only one problem... There were screams..There was blood..And most importantly, there were corpses, everywhere. Sakura pulled out a kunai, and ran torward the village.

When she got there, she saw not only the village of the sand fighting, but there was the hidden village of the mist, and the snow country, and even the village of the fire, all fighting at the one village.

From what it looked like, the fire village was aiding the sand/wind village, while the snow country was aiding the hidded mist village.

Sakura couldn't move, she didn't know what to do, she turned a little to the left and saw group of three kids trying to get rid of a group of mist.

When Sakura saw this, she also noticed that one huge guy was about to slice them up, so she ran in front of the man and did a jutsu...

Fire justu, to be exact, and when she finished the seals, a huge ball of fire burst out of her mouth, and burned the man until there was only dust. She turned to the kids and asked, "What happened here?"

The oldest of the three stepped up, _'He looks like Konahoumaru...'_ she thought, and the girl next to him said, "We're not really sure, everyone started to get busy, Kazekage-sama had announced that a person from our Konoha allies would be coming."

"And that the person would help and take care of the village, along with aiding in our teaching of medicine and fighting jutsu and we got attacked and–OW!" the boy quickly stopped and held his shoulder in pain.

"SOHTA-KUN!" the youngest of them yelled, she was a young girl, with three pony-tails, and blonde hair with yellow eyes.

The other in the middle of the ages was a boy with deep brown eyes and black hair, and a rough build, he looked like Sasuke, which made Sakura a little sad.

The two youngest weren't badly wounded, but the other, Sohta, was. "We need to get him to the hospital, Kisara-chan!" the boy said.

"I know, Janpo-kun, but it's too far away!"

"Hey, can you kids back up from him a bit, I'll help."

"But what can you--"the girl stopped in mid-sentence, "Wait, are you Sakura-sama from Konoha?"

Sakura nodded slightly, and bent before the wounded kid, "Kid, this may hurt a bit, but it won't hurt when I'm finished, ok?"

He nodded, then she put her hands on the wound, the boy winced and bit his lip, which made it bleed a bit, then a green light poured out of her hand, and the wound slowly sealed up.

"There, it's done, all of you get back to your homes and hide, stay away from any and everone, unless it's someone you know, and trust." Sakura spat out.

All three nodded and left, when Sakura turned around, she had at least 4 or 5 men running torward her.

Three were mist warriors, while the other two were snow. Sakura concentrated all of her energy into her hands, she had learnt this from Naruto.

Naruto learnt this from Jiraiya, who learnt it from the 4th Hokage, who made it up, and died.

"RASENGAN!" Sakura screamed, and a huge swirling light came from her left hand, then she added, "CHIDORI!"

Which she learnt from Kakashi, about a month after Sasuke left, and another light came from her right hand.

Before the men could get away, she clashed the two together, and ran into the men.

Or should I say, when she put the fused two in front of her and ran, she ran _through_ the men. When she had looked around for any more, she was just dumbfounded.

Everyone was gone, but she wasn't the only dumbfounded one. People from the village of the Sand and Fire were looking everwhere.

Noticing that there was not one sign of anyone from the Snow or Mist village.

When the people were done looking around, everyone's attention dropped to a certain pink haired girl with green eyes.

Then, a woman with four pony-tails and blonde hair ran up to her, and gave her a glare, "What is your business in our village."

Sakura chuckled into her hand, and said, "Geez Temari, can't even figure out who the Hokage's apprentice is...sighs and I thought you would remember me, after all, we had the Chuunin exams together."

"S-Sakura? You're the one they sent from Konoha? Come on, I thought they would send someone useful!" Temari growled.

Sakura then scowled at temari, walked over to a 4 foot thick chunk of wall, only a little of the wall stood, just stood about 10 feet high, and 6 feet wide, now like I said, it was 4 feet thick, then Sakura flicked the wall, and it crumbled into dust.

"Things change over 4 years you know, I'm MUCH stronger, MUCH smarter, if that's possible, and MUCH better than you are, were and ever will be, Temari."

Temari looked at Sakura, then down the dust that was left of the wall, then back to Sakura with a frighted look on her face, "Remind me not to ever get you mad. EVER."

Then Kankuro walked in front of Sakura, and said, "Haruno Sakura, my brother, Gaara, the Kazekage needs to see you, immediatly."

Sakura nodded her head, shot a death glare at Temari and followed Kankuro to see the Kazekage.

- - - - - - -

A/n- Thanks, R&R I am reall busy tomorrow, so I might not be able to upadat, sorry, R&R!.


End file.
